Sherlock is NOT a fan of apples
by LittleMoreSonic11
Summary: When John returns from the grocery store, Sherlock finds something he's never seen before: apples. One shot with a small Johnlock moment in it.


**Hi. Sonic here. Here's a short one shot with a cute, small Johnlock moment in it. I don't really ship it, but why not? The idea for this came from the Tumblr blog bbcsherlockheadcannons. Reviews would be appreciated, but no flaming!**

**~ALittleMoreSonic11**

Sherlock sits stiff in an armchair in the apartment 221B with a Rubik cube in hand. His eyes dart back and forth as he turns sections of the cube, attempting to get all the colors on one side. He turns it over to see that he has got all of the red squares together, but none of the others. He tries to solve the puzzle from there, but he sees any move he makes tampers with his red side. He swears, and starts twisting the sections of the cube again, a single curl of black hair in the corner of his eye. John is standing by the door, saying something inaudible to Sherlock. John calls out to Sherlock again and again. He finally shakes his head and heads out the door. Sherlock continues to work out the puzzle, but about 5 minutes after John left he gets bored with the game.

He stands up stiffly and tells an imaginary John to order take out. Then he walks over to his violin and starts playing a complicated piece carved from Sherlock's very own mind. He presumes some people would pay to have his pieces on sheet music, but honestly who has time for that? He stops playing the piece and starts a composition from Beethoven he knows by memory. He starts to loose himself in the music, and doesn't come to until John barges into the apartment, grocery bags in hand.

"Where have you been John?" Sherlock asks him as he places his violin on the table and starts to help John with the groceries.

John looks at him, eyebrow raised, and says, "You can't tell? I'd figure from someone with that good of deduction skills.."

Sherlock starts putting cans in the cabinet as he says, "I already knew you went to the grocer's up the street, and your cashier was a woman who was interested in you. You kindly declined her plans for dinner, and you stepped in a puddle on the way back. I was asking you simply to make friendly conversation."

John starts putting up the dairy as he mumbles something that sounds a bit like "Well you don't have to be rude."

Sherlock finally goes for the last bag of groceries, and inside the bag he is surprised to see... Apples.

"Apples?"

"Yes, apples. I like them."

"Well I don't."

"You probably have never even tried them. You probably thought that it was pointless to try it because you didn't like the way they smelled or something."

Sherlock looks at him and smiles.

"Well, not because they smelled peculiar."

Sherlock takes one of the apples from the bag and looks at it for a few seconds. He brings it to his mouth when John interrupts him.

"You have to rinse it off before you eat it. Give it here." John takes the apple and quickly rinses it off in the kitchen sink. He puts it back in Sherlock's hand and waits.

Sherlock takes a small bite from the apple and quickly realizes how juicy it is. It has a sweet, crisp taste.. Sherlock hates sweet.

He throws the apple down on the floor and then walks back into the living room to solve the Rubik cube. He sits down and starts to twist and turn the sections of the cube yet again.

A few minutes later, John comes bursting through the kitchen at Sherlock, with the apple Sherlock discarded in hand.

"Sherlock!" He looks up from the puzzle and sees a look of disbelief on John's face. "What are you, 5? Clean up after yourself!"

Sherlock gets out of the armchair and takes the apple from John's hand. They stand close, face to face.

"I'm sorry, John." He gives him a quick smile and walks to the trashcan to throw the apple away.

John simply stands there, shakes his head as if he was trying to shake a daze, and then retreats to his room.

**Wow that took me only like 20 minutes. Hope you enjoyed! Review down below :)**


End file.
